


Final Boarding Call

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story set in transition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Boarding Call

          The sun has barely begun rising by the time they touch down in Boston. Kurt blinks, slowly waking as the plane steers towards the gate. One day, he reminds himself, one day he’ll no longer have to travel from city to city on red eye flights; he yearns for the day that he can leave his job working for the pricey, exclusive wedding boutique that it feels like he sold him soul to for a paycheck in his field.

            The flight attendant announces in a chipper voice that the doors are cleared for exiting, and Kurt unbuckles his seat belt. On unsteady legs, Kurt reaches up into the overhead bin, grabbing his carry-on. He lurches forward as he loses his balance, his hands flying out in front of him to catch himself.

            “Woah, careful there,” he hears someone say, concern lacing their voice as unfamiliar hands land on Kurt’s waist, steadying him. He looks up and sees a man with dark hair and hazel eyes smiling at him.

            Kurt thanks him, entirely grateful when the man reaches up and pulls his bag down for him.

            “Sure thing,” the man tells him, smiling once more. Then they’re walking off the plane, and Kurt is too swept up by the task of finding a cab to pay the incident any more attention.

 

**

 

       At one point in his life, Kurt would have considered the life he leads to be very exciting; traveling from different cities and working with gorgeous gowns, getting to meet many kinds of people. But now, sitting a bar in the Phoenix airport, it all just seems so tedious. He wants to be designing his own gowns; he wants to be able to take fabric and create something from it on his own instead of just tailoring someone else’s ideas.

Someone slides onto the stool next to his, and Kurt shoots him a friendly smile. He notices the man looks familiar, but he can’t place him.

“You look like you could use a drink,” he says in lieu of an introduction.

Kurt lets out an unexpected laugh. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine,” he answers, offering his hand. “Now, how about that drink?”

Kurt lets him order a round of drinks, and is surprised by how easy the conversation flows between them.

“So, are you traveling for business or pleasure?” Kurt wonders.

The corner of Blaine’s mouth quirks up. “I’d like to think it’s a little bit of both. And yourself?”

“Business,” Kurt says. “It used to be pleasurable, but now it’s most definitely just a job.”

Blaine gives a sympathetic wince. “Maybe one day,” he says, trailing off.

“One day,” Kurt agrees.

When Kurt’s phone starts to chime, warning him that his flight is going to start boarding soon, he actually feels disappointed.

“Thank you for keeping me company,” he tells Blaine as he gathers his things.

“Of course,” Blaine waves him off.

 

 

**

 

            He hates when he has back-to-back trips. Kurt can live with traveling for work, as long as he gets a few days back at home as a buffer between trips. Unfortunately, he finds himself in LAX headed not back home to New York, but to Austin.

            Disgruntled, he buys a stack of tabloids and the biggest candy bar he can find from the Hudson News stand in his terminal and settles down in one of the tattered seats to wait for his flight.

            A hand landing on his shoulder causes him to flinch, the magazine sliding onto the floor. Kurt turns and finds a pleasantly surprised looking Blaine.

            “Funny finding you here,” he teases, picking his magazine up and tucking it into his bag.

            “Tell me about it. Where are you headed?”

            “Austin,” Kurt informs him, unwrapping his chocolate and offering him a piece. “You?”

            “Seattle. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

            “You mean you tend to other random strangers from the airport on a regular basis?” Kurt teases. Blaine knocks into Kurt’s shoulder with his own, laughing lightly. “I’ve been well. Same old, same old.”

            At Kurt’s expectant gaze, Blaine shares. “I broke up with my boyfriend,” he reveals with a shrug.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that.”

            “It’s okay,” Blaine reassures him. “It was hard, me always bouncing around different cities, and the distance just got to him, I guess.” He shrugs again. “You travel for work, you probably know what it’s like.”

            Kurt doesn’t actually; his last relationship had ended while he was still doing his undergrad, and his love life nowadays is practically non-existent. “Yeah.”

           

 

**

 

            Kurt feels excited as he exits the plane, strolling through the airport towards baggage claim to find a cab. He’s never been to New Orleans before, and he can’t wait to explore. Glancing down at his watch, he decides to head to his hotel and then find someplace downtown to have dinner.

            “Kurt!”

            His excitement bubbles up even more when he recognizes the voice.

            “Blaine. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were stalking me,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels.

            “Do you have a few minutes? We could go grab coffee,” Blaine suggests.

            “That sounds great.”

 

            “So where are you headed to?” Kurt inquires as they settle down on a bench with their coffees.

            “Ohio,” Blaine tells him.

            “I’m from Ohio, originally.”

            “Really? Whereabouts? I’m from Westerville.”

            “Lima,” Kurt says.

            “I can understand why you’d want to get out,” Blaine muses. “It was hell growing up gay there.”

            “I think I got thrown in the dumpster more often than not,” Kurt agrees. “The jocks had to make sure I knew where my place was.”

            “I hear you. My freshman year of high school, I got the shit beat out of me because I dared to go to a dance with another boy.”

            Kurt’s heart breaks for him, and they get swept up in a discussion on homophobia in the mid-west.

            “It was just so hard,” Kurt says, blinking back tears, “Being the only one. I think I could have dealt with everything so much better if I had just someone who could understand.”

            Blaine grips Kurt’s hand. “I wish things could have been easier for you,” he confesses quietly.

            They sit there for a few moments, not saying anything. A muffled announcement comes over an intercom, and Blaine jerks slightly.   

            “I- my flight,” he explains lamely. “Could I get a hug?”

            Kurt laughs, standing up and wrapping his arms around Blaine. “Thanks for having coffee with me.”

            Blaine squeezes him tightly before letting go.

 

**

            The stream of expletives that come pouring out of his mouth when he finds out his flight has been delayed by almost four hours isn’t something that Kurt could control, not that he has any desire to.  He’d be so excited to be headed home to New York, and now he’s stuck in Denver for even longer.

            Taking a deep breath, he types out a text message to his boss, letting her know that he won’t be coming in for work tomorrow. She can deal with the boutique by herself; besides, he figures that he deserves a day to himself. Wedding season is rapidly approaching, and he’s been going from convention to convention for going on three weeks now. A day in his apartment, free to do whatever he wants, seems like a dream come true.

            Kurt slides his phone into his jacket pocket, thinking to himself that he really should find himself a new job. His stomach growls and he sets off to find somewhere to grab something to eat.

            He’s passing by a nicer-looking restaurant when he sees a now-familiar face. “Blaine!” he exclaims, heart beating fast when a jovial smile spreads across the man’s face.

            “It’s so good to see you,” Blaine says, sweeping Kurt into a tight hug. “Where are you off to now?”

            “New York,” Kurt answers. “You?”

            “Detroit,” Blaine tells him, pulling a face. “I have like, three hours before my flight starts boarding.”

            “Four hour delay,” Kurt laments.

            “Great! This means that we can have dinner together,” Blaine says resolutely, tugging Kurt into the tucked away restaurant.

            The food is lacking in quality, but the conversation more than makes up for it; Blaine’s impassioned rant about the importance of arts education in public schools more than overpowers the bland chicken Kurt ordered.

            “It’s so, so important that kids have a chance to create something,” he stresses. “I mean, I know that people try to argue that sports are more important, because of teamwork skills and all, and I agree to an extent. But there are some kids that need that outlet where they can turn their emotions into something tangible. Or visible, or audible, depending on what kind of art.”

            “Definitely,” Kurt agrees. “And not to mention the physical sanctuary it creates. Throughout high school, I spent so much time in our choir room- it was, for the longest time, the only place in the building where I felt safe.”

            “You were in choir?”

            “Glee club,” he corrects.

            “I should have known,” Blaine teases. “I was in our Glee club, too.”

            “Kindred spirits,” Kurt muses, hoping that he isn’t blushing as badly as feels he must be.

            After the check is paid, Kurt walks Blaine to his gate. Blaine insists on a hug, and Kurt can’t resist the urge to breathe in the scent of the man’s cologne.

           

 

**

 

            Kurt absolutely loves San Francisco- if he hadn’t been so determined on New York when he’d graduated college, he might have ended up living here.

            Luckily, he’s not in town for another convention, but a wedding; one of the perks of buying a custom wedding gown from a well sought after designer is having a tailor on hand in case of any last minute alterations. Not that the bride had needed any, much to Kurt’s satisfaction.

            His flight back home doesn’t leave until late the next morning, so he indulges himself with a night out in his second favorite city. Tucked away in a quiet corner of the club, he tries to scope out a suitable dance partner.

            “From the gentleman across the bar,” the bartender says, sliding a martini glass in front of him. Kurt turns to shoot an appreciative glance to his suitor, and is immediately thankful that he hadn’t picked the glass up yet.

            Blaine looks hot, Kurt realizes dumbly. Tight pants, cuffed at the ankle, and a polo stretched deliciously across his chest. A bowtie is tied around his neck, and Kurt has the sudden urge to use it to tug their bodies close together. Blaine grins at him, making his way towards him.

            “It feels weird seeing you not at an airport. Like, when you’re younger and you see your teacher at the grocery store,” Blaine greets him.

            “You know my drink order?”

            Blaine smiles bashfully. “You were drinking it when we met in Phoenix.”

            The admission makes Kurt’s pulse race; Blaine’s remembrance of the minute details of their first meeting, combined with the way he looks, isn’t doing much to help him crush.

            The catch up as Kurt finishes his drink. As soon as Blaine notices his empty glass, he’s whisking Kurt off to the dance floor.

            Blaine crowds into Kurt’s space, their hips brushing together as they move. Kurt feels dizzy with it, the sensation of Blaine so close to him.

            The track changes into something a bit more sensual, and Blaine tugs Kurt in closer, plastering their hips together.

            “You’re a good dancer,” Blaine compliments him.

            “You, too.” He’s too far gone to formulate anything more witty than that.

            They keep dancing, and Kurt can tell he’s getting hard. “I think-“ he starts off.

            “We should get out of here,” Blaine interrupts.

            Kurt was going to suggest that they go have another drink, but…”Okay.”

           

            The cab ride to Kurt’s hotel passes by quickly, and they soon find themselves undressing each other and tumbling onto the bed.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Blaine tells him, pressing a kiss to his side.

            Kurt whines and arches against Blaine. “Touch me,” he begs, unashamed. He doesn’t usually do this, sex with near strangers. But he can’t bring himself to think of Blaine like that; he’s  _Blaine,_ the man he looks for every time he’s in an airport.

            Blaine’s hand is strong and sure as it strokes him. “Can I fuck you?” he interrupts his murmured praise to ask. Kurt nods in response.

            Blaine’s cock fills him so perfectly, Kurt’s legs coming up around Blaine’s hips.

            “Want you,” Blaine moans, moving inside of him. “You’re…God, Kurt.  _Kurt._ ”

            Kurt cuts him off, pulling him in for a kiss. He knows he isn’t going to last long- he’s far too turned on for stamina- and right before he comes, he thinks that this was definitely worth the wait.

 

 

            He wakes up in the morning alone. Heart sinking, he recalls Blaine telling him about his early morning flight.

            After five long, mournful moments, Kurt pulls himself out of bed, dragging himself to the shower and getting ready for his own flight.

            Next time, he promises himself. Next time he runs into Blaine, he’s getting the man’s number. Realistically, he knows it’s ridiculous; he doesn’t even know where Blaine lives, but his desire to be  _with_ the man overpowers his sense of reality.

 

 

**

            “Thank you,” he says for the umpteenth time. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

            Kurt ends the call, looking around the terminal hopefully, just as he’d done in Las Vegas and Fort Lauderdale and Dallas.

            “Final boarding call for flight 206 to JFK,” the gate agent calls out. With a sigh and one last glance, Kurt hands over his boarding pass and prepares to leave Chicago behind.

 

**

 

            If asked to describe his dream job, Kurt’s description would most likely come pretty close to his new job. He’d always dreamt of working on Broadway, and now he is; granted, it’s as the costume designer, but it’s for a brand new show. Kurt gets to create something new, gets to draw inspiration from the story and the music. Gone are the days of anxious brides and days of travel; He doesn’t miss either of those.

            (Sometimes, late at night, he finds himself looking up the cheapest flights he can find. When he realizes what he’s doing, he closes the browser window and makes himself a cup of tea.)

            It’s been a long month and a half; one of the investors for the show had backed out, and it had been a mad dash to replace him. But now the show is cast and Kurt’s excited to meet the people who are going to bring the characters he’s dressing to life.

            He waves goodbye to the female lead, making a note to watch the inseam length for her costumes.

            “Kurt?” comes a gasped cry from the doorway.

            His pencils drops to the floor. “Blaine. What- how?”

            “I was cast as the male lead.” Blaine crosses the room in several quick steps. “I-Miami, Salt Lake City, Nashville,  _Anchorage-“_  he cuts himself off, pressing a desperate kiss to Kurt’s mouth.When the kiss breaks, he rests his forehead against Kurt's own. 

 

            “Kurt, I’ve been looking for you forever.”


End file.
